


Patdeep, Draupadi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [7]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Evening reflections of the daughter of fire... practically during every single day of her thirteen years in exile.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Patdeep, Draupadi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohini96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/gifts).



> Patdeep is an afternoon raga with fluttering, melancholy notes. Perfect for angst.

The setting sun was something that held a special charm for Draupadi.

Because it provided a certain sense of deja vu to the Daughter of Fire, vaguely reminding her of her former abode.

Because it resembled the precious stone in the centre of her father’s diadem.

Because it would mean that every scorching day must make way for a comfortable night.

Because it was a silent reminder that the painful wait for justice was slowly but steadily coming to an end.


End file.
